Cobo Service: Tutorial Bertahan Hidup Dari Serangan Zombie
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Dear Elsearch, Kami Dari Cobo Service Akan Memberikan Penyuluhan Tentang Bagaimana Cara Bertahan Hidup Dari Serangan Zombie. Kami Akan Menyajikannya Semenarik Mungkin Sehingga Anda Dapat Mengingatnya Dengan Baik. Semua Ini Kami Lakukan Karena Cobo Service Akan Selalu Berusaha Keras Untuk Melayani Pelanggan! Sincerely, Ariel...(Humor/Parody)! Rated T beacause I'm Too Paranoid /LOL/


**Cobo Service: Tutorial Bertahan Hidup Dari Serangan Zombie**

* * *

**A/N: **Terinspirasi dari Postingan di sebuah Fanpage Face***k! XD Hope Ya'll like it :3

* * *

**(No 1-5)**

* * *

Dear Penduduk Elrios, khususnya yang berdiam di desa Feita dan Velder di luar sana. Kami dari Cobo Service pada saat ini berniat untuk memberikan penyuluhan tentang bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup dari serangan zombie, karena kalau kita pikirkan, cepat atau lambat para Zombie itu bisa saja menyebarkan wabah penyakit hingga membuat penduduk sekitar juga berubah menjadi zombie atau kemungkinan serangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan para Zombie. Berikut adalah hal-hal yang perlu diingat jika kejadian yang baru saja kami sebutkan tadi terjadi:

* * *

**(#1: Carilah Tempat Perlindungan)**

* * *

Ini adalah hal yang paling utama dalam bertahan hidup: tempat berlindung. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau kita hanya kejar-kejaran dengan para zombie itu?

* * *

"Well, karena itulah, _ElSearch Party Headquarter_ adalah tempat teraman di Elrios!" ujar Elsword (_Rune Slayer_) lantang, pintu gedung dua tingkat itu sudah ia ganjal dengan beberapa sak semen dan sudah di beri beberapa _Rune_ pelindung untuk menahan pintu itu. Tiba-tiba, sekawanan Zombie berada di depan _ElSearch Party Headquarter_ dan mulai mendobrak masuk.

"Gah! Bagaimana mereka bisa merobohkan pintu itu!?" ujar Elsword berlari, berusah payah mendorong pintu belakang _ElSearch Party Headquarter_ dengan tulisan 'TARIK' di gagang pintunya…

"Tidaaaaaak!"

* * *

…Apa tadi saya sudah bilang untuk SELALU mempersiapkan rute pelarian yang aman dan tidak menghambat pelarian kalian jika tempat perlindungan kalian berhasil di tembus? Saya rasa belum…well, lanjut!

* * *

**(#2: Selalu Mempersiapkan Stok Makanan)**

* * *

Nah, ini yang paling penting kedua: Menyetok makanan! Percuma dong, pertahanan bagus, tapi gak ada nyetok makanan? Ya tepar lah!

* * *

"…Apa ini, Raven?" tanya Elsword (_Basic_) saat melihat makanan yang disajikan oleh Raven (_Basic_). Dengan tatapan dan nada datar, Raven menjawab.

"Keripik ubi,"

Hening…

"Ini sih gak bakal bisa kenyang!" Elsword emosi sambil membalikkan meja makan, ajaibnya makanan diatasnya berhasil di tangkap oleh Raven.

"Tapi, ini adalah makanan para militer yang dikenal karena tingkat karbohidratnya yang sama dengan nasi. Kau masih bisa akan bertahan selama kau memakan ini dan diselingi dengan air putih yang seimbang," jelas Raven dengan serius, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya.

Hening…

"Memangnya kehidupan militer itu selalu kekurangan pangan ya?"

Raven mendengus.

"Lebih tepatnya, kami para anggota militer adalah mahluk yang hemat,"

"Terdengar seperti 'Pelit' di telingaku," komentar Elsword sweatdrop.

* * *

Pesan Moral: jangan biarkan seorang militer veteran – apalagi jika tangan kirinya adalah tangan Nasod – untuk menyediakan stok makanan selama berlindung.

* * *

**(#3: Persiapkan Senjata)**

* * *

Sifat alami manusia: jika diserang, serang balik! Layaknya peribahasa "Mata untuk Mata, Taring untuk Taring", manusia cepat atau lambat juga harus balik menyerang para mahluk itu.

* * *

"Koordinat diterima: Apple, aku ingin kau pergi ke titik Alpha dan mulai identifikasi jumlah korban terinfeksi. Proto, kembali ke koordinat awal. Aku akan memulai protokol Genosida, jadi sebaiknya dalam menit ke 240, aku ingin kalian mundur dari sana," perintah Eve (_Code: Battle Seraph_) menggunakan sistem komunikasi antar-Nasod miliknya sambil mempersiapkan _El-Crystal Spectrum_-nya. Disampingnya sudah berdiri Raven (_Reckless Fist_), Aisha (_Void Princess_), dan Chung (_Tactical Trooper_).

Setelah itu, sinar laser dan ledakan nuklir yang berpadu dengan Black Magic Wave juga Homming Missile terlihat dari kejauhan dan detik berikutnya, para zombie yang nekat berdiri di jalur serangan mereka sudah rata dengan tanah.

* * *

Intinya: selama ada Nasod yang – katanya – tidak memiliki emosi, anggota militer veteran dengan gangguan pada tangan kirinya, Mage yang membuat kontrak dengan seekor kalong bernama Angkor, serta seorang pengguna Disfrozen yang mirip wujud humanoid Pikachu, masalah persenjataan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

**(#4: Jangan Bego)**

* * *

Well, ini berlaku dalam kehidupan sehari-hari sih. Tapi, kalau pas di kejar-kejar zombie dan temanmu bersikap bego misalnya berhenti karena mau ngambil barang atau tas yang jatuh, ya bisa mati konyol-lah! Apalagi kalau salah satu teman-mu berisiknya minta ampun. Zombie itu mahluk sosial dengan prinsip "_One for All, All For One_" bro, satu denger kamu atau temenmu berisik tapi yang ngejar bisa sekampung!

* * *

"Kuhehehehe! Tidak kusangka kita berada dalam satu tim, Nasod Queen," Add (_Basic_) berujar dengan suara keras sambil menyeringai ke arah Eve (_Code: Empress_). Perlu diingat bahwa saat itu mereka sedang bersembunyi dan karena suara Add, mereka berlari lagi karena para Zombie menyadari keberadaan mereka. Elgang yang lain meng-glare-nya untuk membuatnya mengecilkan suaranya. Tapi ayolah, ini Add yang kita bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba, mata Add berkilau.

"HOA! Ada Nasod _Recycle System_!" ujarnya berhenti berlari kemudian berbalik untuk menghampiri sebuah rongsokan _spare part_ tua Nasod. Elgang masih tetap berlari menjauh.

"Anoo…Elsword…?" (Ara)

"Jangan kita sia-siakan pengorbanan Add, Ara…" (Elsword)

"Semua mengheningkan cipta," (Raven)

Dan semuanya berlari dengan kepala agak tertunduk, mengenang jasa Add.

* * *

Jika kalian bertemu situasi seperti ini, gunakanlah temanmu yang berisik itu sebagai umpan (dan anggaplah itu sebagai sebuah 'Aksi Heroik'). Terdengar buruk, namun hidupmu masih milikmu untuk waktu yang lebih lama, karena Permasalahan disini adalah, bukan seberapa cepatnya kau bisa berlari bersama temanmu, tapi seberapa cepatnya kau bisa berlari lebih cepat dari temanmu – yang berisik – sebelum kau menjadi makanan dari para zombie.

* * *

**(#5: Jangan. Pernah. Mengadakan. Sinetron. Spontan. Jangan Pernah!)**

* * *

Please deh, ini masalahnya kalian sedang di kejar para Zombie! Urusan kalian kejebak bertiga dengan pacar &amp; mantannya itu urusan belakangan!

* * *

"…(Eve _Code: Empress_) _Negative,_ Elsword sudah melampaui ekspetasiku dan data statistiknya menunjukkan bahwa ia layak untuk menjadi Raja yang akan membangkitkan kembali ras Nasod bersamaku…"

"…(Aisha _Elemental Master_) Tapi aku yang duluan bertemu dengannya! Lagian, mayoritas pairing di Fandom ini kan ElsAi!..."

"…(Eun) Hmph, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian merebut pasangan hidup Ara…"

"…(Elesis _Grand Master_) Ho, kalian percaya diri sekali. Sebagai kakaknya, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Elsword kepada kalian…"

"…(Rena _Grand Archer_) Well, kenapa kalian tidak tanya pendapat orangnya sendiri?..."

Semua mata, minus Raven, mengarah ke Elsword. Elsword (Lord Knight) nampak clueless dan sebelum ia berkomentar apapun, ia sudah menjadi seperti tali dalam lomba tarik tambang: di tarik kesana kemari oleh banyak orang diikuti dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Raven (Blade Master) menghela napas.

"_Honestly_, sebenarnya kalian ini niat bertahan hidup atau mau mainin Anime Comedy-Harem sih? Kalau ya, aku mau cari persediaan air dulu," ucap Raven melangkah pergi.

* * *

…dan 'sinetron' ini akan menjadi makin panjang apabila kalian memiliki Harem tersendiri plus kakak perempuan yang – kemungkinan – memiliki Brother Complex. Ngomong-ngomong, Aisha, berikutnya jangan menghancurkan _Fourth Wall_ lagi, yah?

Sekian Penyuluhan dari kami. Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa kami akan memberikan penyuluhan lebih lanjut, tergantung dari respon para hadirin. Sekian dari kami, tertanda, Cobo Service.


End file.
